


Sheparding Men

by GarnetSeren



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Crew as Family, F/M, First Meetings, Friendship, Gen, Getting to Know Each Other, Male-Female Friendship, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-06 06:43:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 26
Words: 12,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15189059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GarnetSeren/pseuds/GarnetSeren
Summary: Heroes are ordinary people who make themselves extraordinary. They are made by the path they choose, not the powers they are graced with. Someone who steps up, when everyone else steps down... and everyone has an opinion on them, especially when they're as striking as a certain Commander Shepard.





	1. David Anderson

The moment Shepard stepped off the stage, having just receiving the Star of Terra, David approached her. He'd followed the young marine's career for a number of years. She'd smashed his long held N7 record after all, and he'd known then that she was destined for great things... though never in his wildest dreams did he think that she, or any marine for that matter, could have almost single handedly held off a batarian invasion.

Shepard was a remarkable young woman, a tough and dedicated marine, and one of the few elite N7 operatives the Alliance had. Arguably she was the best they'd ever had, though some people hated to admit that an orphaned ex-gang member had become humanities best and brightest. Not David though. He admired Shepard's strength, integrity, and compassion. Which was exactly why he needed to have her as his XO.

Unsurprisingly, Shepard saluted the moment she spotted him.

“At ease soldier,” he smiled, before introducing himself: “Captain David Anderson.”

“It's a pleasure, sir,” she replied, accepting his handshake. “Can I help you with anything?”

“Actually, I'm here with an offer,” he explained. “I'm putting together a crew for an experimental new warship, I'd like you to be a part of it.”

“It'd be a honour, sir.”

David couldn't help but chuckle. He'd expected a little hesitation, or at least a few questions... like what position and role he planned for her, before Shepard gave her answer. Though he supposed he shouldn't be so surprised. Avidly following the young marine's career had let him see she was a lot like he was, especially when he was her age. Passionate, curious, and always open to new opportunities and adventure.

He hadn't doubted her abilities for a second, but Shepard's ready acceptance of the offer endeared her to him, in a way her accolades couldn't. He had a feeling it would be the start of a solid working relationship, and the way she grinned at him made David think it wouldn't be long until he was calling Shepard a friend.

 


	2. Nihlus Kryik

“Commander Shepard, I was hoping you'd get here first,” Nihlus greeted. “It will give us a chance to talk.”

In truth, he'd been meaning to seek the human female out before now, but had instead taken to silently observing her... she was not exactly what he'd expected. After reading her personnel file and service record, Nihlus had imagined Shepard to be dedicated and professional, which she was. But he'd also assumed she'd be more aloof and perhaps even closed off, yet nothing was further from the truth. In fact, the female's personality was just as vibrant as her vivid red fringe... or was it called hair?

She was quick to smile and joke with the crew, would listen and offer advice to any who needed, and seemed to somehow commanded respect purely by being nice to people, instead rather than flaunting her career honours and accolades. Although her style of leadership was quite unorthodox by turian standards, Nihlus could see she was a fantastic XO and would probably make an excellent captain. However, he saw much more potential in the human... and all that was left was to assess her feelings towards aliens.

“I'm honoured,” the commander replied. “Everything alright?”

Nihlus wasn't an expert on human mannerisms, but they seemed similar to asari, so he thought she was smiling at him... or was it smirking. Whichever it was, he had the inclination she was teasing him, so he flared his mandibles in a grin, pleasantly surprised when Shepard didn't even look at his teeth. It was refreshing. Too much of this trip had been spent with the humans either flinching whenever he opened his mouth, or shooting him distrustful glances when they thought he wasn't looking. Captain Anderson was an exception, but even he seemed wary. Shepard was certainly a breath of fresh air.

“I'm interested in this world we're going to; Eden Prime. I've heard it's quite beautiful,” Nihlus prompted.

“They say it's a paradise,” Shepard replied. “I've never been, but crew from there think it's a little... quiet would be a polite way to put it.”

“It's become something of a symbol for your people, hasn't it?” he pushed. “Proof that humanity can not only establish colonies across the galaxy, but also protect them. But how safe is it, really?”

“Got something to share with the class?” she asked.

The commander raised one of her... where they called eyebrows? And gave Nihlus what he thought was a quizzical look, it was actually kind of... cute, he supposed.

He knew most of his species found human facial expressions unnerving, their faces too malleable and elastic, but they really weren't that different from asari, once you got passed their pinkish or brownish skin tone. Shepard's skin was ridiculously pale compared to most other human's Nihlus encountered, and he wondered if it had anything to do with the vivid red colour of her fringe... hair. He found himself wanting to ask her about it, but that was a conversation for another time.

“Your people are still newcomers, Shepard. The galaxy can be a very dangerous place,” he stated. “Is the Alliance truly ready for this?”

“You know Nihlus, some might see that as a threat,” she replied, surprisingly amicably. “Good thing I like you. But to answer your question, I believe so.”

Unable to help himself, Nihlus grinned. He realised that even away from her accolades Shepard impressed him, and if he was being honest, he rather liked the human too. Which was just as well, all things considered. He imagined the next year would be rather awful otherwise. Hellish, as humans said. However, with the easy going attitude and friendly nature Shepard seemed to have, he had a feeling her mentorship would be rather... interesting. Enjoyable even.

 


	3. Kaidan Alenko

“Commander, I'm glad to see you're okay. Losing Jenkins was hard on the crew. I'm glad we didn't lose you too.”

Kaidan swallowed thickly, hoping he hadn't given himself away. Whenever Commander Shepard so much as looked at him, he felt the need to blush. He was quite amazed he didn't stammer every time they spoke. She was just so... _amazing._

She was smart, brave, and successful, not to mention beautiful. With her porcelain skin, fiery red hair cut in a pixie crop. Her piercing green eyes, that were always emphasised by the exactly right amount of eyeliner, and her full lips, that were always highlighted by a distracting shade of red lip stain. In short, she was perfect... and Kaidan hadn't managed to drum up the courage to really speak to her until now.

“Things were rough down there, are you holding up?” she asked, kindly.

“Yeah, you never get used to seeing dead civilians, it doesn't seem right somehow,” he replied, honestly. “But at least you stop Saren destroying the whole colony.”

“I couldn't have done it without you.”

Now Kaidan was certain he was blushing. He was nowhere near the commander's calibre, and yet she was praising him, even though he really hadn't done much down on Eden Prime. Still, he felt himself stand a little taller because of her words, and he couldn't help offering her a tentative smile, just like he'd done in the medbay after she woke up.

“We're marines, we stick together,” Kaidan assured. “I'm just sorry that we lost Jenkins.”

“Yeah... I just wish I could have done something to save him,” the commander sighed.

His heart went out to her. She was just so wonderful, so kind and compassionate. Kaidan felt like a complete heel from bringing Jenkins up, he should have know the commander was beating herself up about it. He knew she cared about the crew, she was a brilliant XO, always so open and friendly with her subordinates. Within minutes of talking to the commander, you knew she really cared about you, she was just that type of person. The commander went out of her way to help people, to help the crew and Kaidan knew that first hand... she'd been knocked unconscious because she rushed in to save his ass, when she really didn't have to. But that was just the type of woman she was, fearless and courageous and caring. He really should have know Jenkins' death had hit her hard, and he felt the need to try and bolster her morale. If anyone deserved that sort of support, it was the commander.

“I was there. You did everything right. It was just bad luck,” he soothed. “It's been a hell of a shake down cruise. Our first mission ends with one spectre killing another. The citadel council's not going to be happy about that, probably use it to lever more concessions out of the Alliance.”

“You've got a good grasp of the situation. You a career man?” the commander asked.

“Yeah, a lot of biotics are. We're unrestricted but we sure aren't undocumented, may as well get a pay cheque for it,” Kaidan replied. “Besides my father served, I made him proud when I enlisted... eventually. But is that why you're here, because of your family?

“I hear you. If we're going to be monitored, we might as well use it to our advantage,” she agreed. “But no, never met my family. If they were still alive, I'm sure they'd have contacted me a few years back.”

Once again, Kaidan felt like a tool. He couldn't believe he'd been so insensitive. But then again, the commander didn't seem upset or angry with him, and she let him speak his mind without rebuke. Which just went to show what a remarkable person and great XO the commander was. It was a complete honour to speak with her, let alone serve under her. Still, as much as she seemed fine with his blunder, Kaidan wanted to move the conversation on as quickly as possible.

“Oh... that's right, the blitz. I imagine that bought you any post in the fleet,” he stated. “Word is we're heading to the Citadel, ma'am. Can you, ah... tell me why?”

“The captain hopes the ambassador can get us a meeting with the council, tell them what Saren's been up to,” the commander explained, easily.

If Kaidan was being honest, he hadn't actually expected her to reply. She was his XO, she had no reason to deign to answer, and yet she did. He felt a warm glow settle in his chest, and he offered her another tentative smile. The commander just kept surprising him time and time again, though he wasn't sure why he was surprised any more. She was such a lovely person, it wasn't unreasonable to expect that she'd be open and honest with him. From what he had seen, she was always prepared to be there for the crew. Letting someone know what was up, was no different he supposed.

“Makes sense. They'd probably like to know he's not working for them any more,” Kaidan agreed. “Whatever happens, we'll be ready commander.”

He couldn't help but grin foolishly after her when she began to walk away, flashing a smile over her shoulder as she did. The commander was such a remarkable woman, and her smile was gorgeous. She also filled out her uniform like no one's business, and Kaidan couldn't help his eyes from wandering... he wasn't certain, but he though she might be putting a little more sway to her walk than usual. Or had the sway always been there, and he was only just noticing, because he'd finally plucked up enough courage to look.

Not that it matter, because the moment Chief Williams caught his eye and actually smirked at him, Kaidan knew he flushed bright red. He pointedly ignored the woman's chuckle as he hurried made his way to the cargo hold, hoping desperately that the commander hadn't noticed.

 


	4. Venari Pallin

“Commander Shepard?! I didn't expect to see you here. Did Ambassador Udina send you?”

Venari was surprised to see the human female wrinkle her nose. Human's faces were much too elastic and their expressions often left him feeling a little baffled, but it seemed disgust translated whatever the species. It was... amusing, actually. He could give the human benefit of doubt, since she seemed sensible enough to dislike that wretched Udina. He wasn't fond of their species, but he could appreciate the commander's distrust of the ambassador.

“I came on my own,” she answered, quickly. “I need information and was directed here. Are you Executive Pallin?”

“You humans are always so curious, always sticking your fingers into someone else's pie, is that the right expression? Ah... never mind, forget I asked,” he replied. “But yes, I am. What are you needing, commander?”

He wasn't sure, but if human expression were anything like asari, he thought the woman was smiling at him. Venari also got the distinct impression she was trying not to laugh, and he wasn't sure if he should be offended or not. On the whole humans were a rude, reckless bunch. He wouldn't be surprised if she was laughing at him, and the thought soured his mood considerable. Damn human.

“Not quite, but a damn sight better than I could do with your sayings, I bet,” she replied, lightly. “And a pleasure to meet you, sir. Though I get the feeling you aren't too fond of humans.”

Unable to help it, Venari's mandibles flickered in surprise. He certainly never expected to hear a human address him with a respectful title, at least no human outside of C-Sec. Not to mention the distinct lack of hostility in her tone, at least from what he could tell, even as she was calling him out... so to speak. It was... interesting, and unexpected. Against his better judgement, Venari found his opinion of the human rising a little. She seemed to be being honest so far, he supposed it was the least he could do in return.

“No, I just don't trust your kind. Not yet. You humans are eager to take all the power you can get, and you're being given a lot,” he explained. “If the council wants to make humanity their new favourite pet, that's their business, but I don't have to like it.”

“Maybe if you loosened up and gave us a chance, you'd see we aren't all bad.”

Venari's mandibles flared in shock. If he didn't know any better, he would have thought the commander was flirting with him. He was certain there was an almost purring quality to her voice, and a mischievous glint to her startling green eyes that seemed to cross the species barrier. But that couldn't be it. Surely he must have imagined it, because not a minute later, the commander was all business again.

They briefly discussed C-Sec and the spectres, and Venari discovered that he didn't find conversing with the commander particularly offensive, which was a vast improvement on the rest of the humans he dealt with. When she departed, their conversation ended on relatively friendly terms, though he would never have imagined that her parting words would be:

“Your markings are very striking, by the way.”

The comment had been called over her shoulder, and for the life of him, Venari couldn't help but stare after her. If the commander had been turian, or even an asari, he would be certain she was flirting with him... but she was human. So he was left staring, long after the door had closed to obscure his view of her. Shaking his head, Venari let out a long suffering sigh. He'd never understand humans.

 


	5. Urdnot Wrex

Wrex heard a chuckle and he looked away from the pathetic C-Sec office, to find a human female watching him. She was short but all humans were, however she was clad it distinctive black and red armour, and armed to the teeth. He approved, especially of the Scimitar shotgun strapped to her back. It was a good weapon, and showed she had taste. For once, he was inclined to hear the human out, she looked like she could offer him some fun.

“Yes, human.”

“I'm trying to bring down Saren. Barla Von told me to talk to you,” she stated.

“Barla Von is a wise man,” Wrex replied, fairly amicably. “We may share a common goal, human.”

“It's Shepard,” she replied. “But spit it out, unless you're trying to build suspense.”

Wrex couldn't help but chuckle. “I like you, Shepard,” he grinned. “I've been hired to kill the owner of Chora's Den. A man named Fist. He did something very foolish.”

“Let me guess, he betrayed the Shadow Broker?” she asked.

Oh yes, he liked the human, especially as the conversation progressed and she didn't even blink at his goal of killing fist. She even sent one of her human companions away, in favour of having him by her side.

Yes, he liked the human, she certainly had taste. Not to mention a quad. The way she blithely proclaimed she was more than happy to have a krogan watching her back, when the male human tried to stammer a protest.

Wrex smiled a particularly wicked grin as they set off towards Chora's den, even if they were also going in search of that turian; Garrus. He just had a feeling that if he stuck around long enough, Shepard would provide him with some first class entertainment. But when she caught his eye and gave him a knowing smirk, Wrex knew it was the start of a beautiful friendship.

 


	6. Garus Vakarian

Garrus spotted the red fringed human just as Pallin walked away. He wasn't sure how much she'd witnessed, but he guessed probably enough to be embarrassing, which was just typical. Even among turians, Commander Shepard was a name that was fairly respected. News of her actions on Elysium had spread galaxy wide, and many turians felt it was a shame she hadn't been born as one of them. Someone of such courage and apparent battle prowess would have made it far in the Hierarchy.

However, after hearing of her deeds and seeing her face splashed across the news stations, Garrus always thought she'd be taller for some reason. As it was, the top of her head barely reached the middle of his keel. Her two companions both stood a good head taller than her as well, even the other female, so Garrus assumed the commander must be short even by human standards. But what she lacked in stature she made up by sheer presence. There was just something about her that commanded respect, and he fought the urge to salute her like he would a turian commander.

Instead, he inclined his head to her in a way he'd seen the human members of c-sec do in greeting, as he introduced himself. It was always a fraught thing, approaching a human, as animosity on both sides hadn't entirely settled in the thirty years since the Relay 314 Incident. But if the commander had any ill feelings towards turians she his it well. In fact, she actually offered him a slight smile, before listening to what he had to say. Actually, he thought she'd have stayed longer despite the council waiting for her, if her male companion hadn't advised her they needed to move.

The commander angled her body a little strangely then, and for a moment Garrus wondered why, until she rolled her eyes. It wasn't a gesture turians did, but he'd seen his human co-workers do it often enough, and the way she'd positioned herself met he was the only one who saw it. Unable to help himself, Garrus flared his mandibles to grin at her, before momentarily worrying if she'd understand the gesture or think that his exposed teeth was some sort of threat. Many humans found turian teeth unnerving, and he'd been oddly pleased the commander felt at ease enough to share a small joke with him. For some reason, he didn't want to ruin that little moment.

But then she clasped his shoulder in a startling familiar gesture as she walked passed him, and Garrus couldn't help wondering if the commander either knew a turian well enough to learn their customs, or if humans had a similar gesture that meant the same thing. Regardless, the half smile she gave him let Garrus know the commander at least meant it in the way he knew: an act of reassurance, meant to let someone know your were on their side.

“Good luck, Shepard. Maybe they'll listen to you,” he told her.

“I'll do my best, Vakarian,” she replied, confidently. “I'll swing by C-Sec later, we can swap intel then.”

For reasons beyond him, Garrus couldn't keen the happy rumble out of his sub-harmonics as he did finally snap off a salute to the commander. Thankfully, there were no other turians close enough to hear, because he couldn't even explain to himself why seeing the human again was some he was surprisingly looking forward to. It was probably just having someone else that shared the same conviction as he did about Saren, Garrus didn't often get to work with people who had similar views to him and he relished the prospect.

 


	7. Chellick

Chellick didn't really know what to make of the human commander at first. Sure, he'd heard of her, who hadn't after Elysium, but then he caught her sniffing around Jenna. Okay, so he only overheard her say that the woman's sister asked her to check up on her, but still... it _could_ have blown his contact's cover, so he'd purposefully stumbled into her, acting the drunk. He quietly whispered for her to meet him at c-sec, and to her credit instead of being confused, the short red-fringed woman pushed him out of her space, loudly complaining about 'stupid drunks hitting on her'. The krogan with her laughed whilst the human male had looked uncomfortable, and Chellick hadn't really thought much more about it until she waltz into his office.

The words “what the spirits were you thinking?” were out of his mouth before he could really think about it, and the commander immediately shot him down, a warning purr to her voice as she told him to watch his tone. For a moment, Chellick figured she was just another human bigot, until Vakarian of all people strode in behind her. He was just about to tell the officer it was a private meeting, when the commander smiled warmly at the new comer, even angling her body so Vakarian became part of the conversation.

With his subvocals, Chellick rumbled a question to his fellow turian, one that was met with a flick of a mandible... a dismissal if there ever was one. Oh, how he was going to chew him out later, acting the big shot in front of the human, but then Shepard went and did something Chellick didn't expect, as she clasped Vakarian on the shoulder. Unable to help himself, he rumbled another question. Did the human understand that gesture? He doubted it, since humans tended to be ignorant of the other cultures.

“You want to resign now, or after the good detective finishes trying to be high and mighty?” the commander asked Vakarian.

The other turian smirked at her, and the human relied with her own version of he smile. Chellick shook his head... it seemed the commander wasn't a bigot after all, especially considering that damn krogan was now leaning against his office door, chuckling as Vakarian set a datapad on his desk.

“Let's see what angle he wants to work regarding endangering a civilian, then he can accept my resignation,” he stated.

Chellick bristled and rumbled a warning to Vakarian that was lost beneath the human's chuckle. But then the commander's striking green eyes were back on him, and he couldn't help watching as she cocked her hip to the side, settling a hand on her hip that only served to bring attention to her fairly trim waist.

Unable to help it, Chellick's sub-harmonics rumbled with annoyance. He hated admit that despite being a thorn in his side, the commander was actually attractive for a human. It was Vakarian's turn to subtly ask a question, which he pointedly ignored in favour of listening to the commander's proposition.

“Tell you what, you pull Jenna out and I'll do your dirty work for you, how's that sound?”

“You won't get a better offer, turian,” the krogan stated. “Shepard knows what she's doing.”

Chellick sat forward, leaning his elbows on his desk and pretended to think it over. But really, there wasn't really a choice. He didn't actually like endangering a civilian, and someone as renowned as the commander would know how to handle risky situations. There was no reason she couldn't pose as a buyer in the black market deal... she might be semi-famous thanks to her actions on Elysium, but that didn't mean a human commander wouldn't be out to get an advantage, which these illegal mods would certainly give her. It was the perfect cover, and Chellick was oddly confident she'd get the job done. So he gave a thoughtful him, openly appraising her, before flicking his mandible in a slight smile.

“Since you're so concerned with Jenna's safety, perhaps there is a way we can help each other.”

 


	8. Septimus Oraka

Septimus flared his mandibles in appreciation, as a toned legs in skin tight trousers and a trim waist came into his blurry field of view. He'd lost count of the hours he'd spent in Chora's Den, drowning his sorrows, but he wasn't too far gone to realised the tantalising waist was distinctively human coloured... a creamy white... instead of the azure blue he usually preferred.

But Sha'ira had rejected him, and here was a human with a very trim waist standing in front of him.

He looked up further, noticing full red lips, striking green eyes and a vivid red fringe... or was it hair. He'd never really paid that much attention to humans before, he'd been too focused on a certain asari. However, he did pay attention to the news, and after a several hazy seconds, Septimus realised why the human looked familiar.

“Commander?” he greeted, warily. “What do you want?”

Because of course he was a little suspicious, since he doubted the 'Hero of Elysium' came to him by mere chance. He might have been held in high regard in the Hierarchy, as well as asari circles, but he doubted a human would have heard of him. So despite how much alcohol was in his system, Septimus still eyed her with caution.

Until she deposited a bottle of dextro beer in front of him, before gracefully slipping into the seat next to him. Seated, the commander was much short than him, which afforded Septimus the perfect view of the alluring cleavage that her cropped top left on show. Unable to help himself, he let his sub-harmonics rumble with appreciation. If he hadn't been so heart broken by Sha'ira, he probably would have made a pass at the human. She was attractive for her species, and her service history was admirable even by any turian standards.

But it seemed the commander didn't expect anything from him, or at least if she had, she was understanding enough not to be offended by his lack of interest. In fact, she even offered him a chance to talk about it, and oddly enough, Septimus found himself confiding in the human... she had such a calming presence, almost as welcoming as Shi'ara had been.

“General...” she sighed at the end of his explanation. “Did you ever win a battle by sitting around moping in a bar?”

That startled a chuckle out of him... the commander had a point.

“So, you think it's just that easy?” he asked, generally interested in her opinion. “Just straighten up and act like a General?”

“Probably not easy, no,” she smiled, sympathetically. “But it would be better than this, certainly more productive.”

He gave a thoughtful hum. “Maybe you're right, Commander. Sha'ira is worth the effort.”

“So are you, General. You owe it to yourself, as much as her.”

To his surprise, the human lay a reassuring hand on his shoulder, and despite not knowing whether or not the commander understood the gesture, Septimus still rumbled his appreciation. Despite only knowing her for a few hours, he decided he liked the human commander. Quite a lot, actually.

 


	9. Sparatus

On principle, Sparatus didn't like the red _haired_ human on sight. Even if she was stood at parade rest beside and mirroring her captain, instead of standing with her arms crossed like that insufferable Udina. But her commanding officer was the one who Saren had warned them against all those years ago, and here this _commander_ was, accusing their best Spectre of treason. It was obviously some sort of vendetta that she'd inherited from her captain, and though turians were taught to respect and follow their commanding officers, Sparatus was disappointed that this human hadn't thought for herself. And what was more, their second best agent had died when he'd gone to assess her.

So no, Sparatus didn't like the human commander.

But then she brought _proof_ of Saren's betrayal, and... Sparatus still didn't like her. She was too calm, too confident. She didn't look smug like that spirits-damned Udina did, but that didn't matter so much. The way the commander said that _she_ would go after Saren, a mere human commander going after the Spectre's top agent, it was too cocky. Even if she was subtle about it, it rankled him.

And then Tevos and Valern were _agreeing_ with the human, despite his protests. Not that it mattered in the end, because even with his 'no' vote, the commander still became a Spectre... the first human Spectre no less.

That dreadful Udina and his detestable smug look angered Sparatus further, and that Anderson's proud look annoyed him too; though at least the pride was directed at his protégé and not inwardly, as if he was the one who'd 'earned' the rank of Spectre. But the commander just took the news as humbly as someone who'd backed the council into a corner could, and for some reason, that irked Sparatus more.

But then, after they were dismissed by the council, Sparatus watched as the commander looked at that wretched Udina as if he was a piece of varen shit... or perhaps, something worse. Unable to help himself, Sparatus' mandibles twitched to smile. If the human disliked her ambassador as it seemed she did, then perhaps she wasn't all that bad. At least it showed she had some common sense about her.

Naturally, Tevos chose that exact moment to glance at him over her shoulder and give him a knowing luck... damned asari. Always seeing to much.

In agitation, Sparatus clamped his mandibles closed, even as he cast a sideways glance at the new Spectre who was glaring at that appalling Udina as if he were the scum of the galaxy. Once again, Sparatus' mandibles threatened to flare in a smile.

… perhaps the commander was tolerable after all.

 


	10. Jeff 'Joker' Moreau

Jeff sat back in his pilot chair when he heard the steady rhythm of approaching footsteps. He knew who it was, or at least, he could guess. Commander Shepard; his XO. Though Jeff supposed she was actually his CO now, considering what had just happened to Captain Anderson.

As she came to stop by his left shoulder, he glanced up at her... not in the fawning way Alenko did, despite readily being able to admit she was stunning; with her mischievous green eyes, porcelain skin with a cute smattering of freckles, her easy smile and choppy red hair that always gave off the 'well-sexed' vibe... okay, so if Shepard had been anyone but his commanding officer, Jeff would have risked asking her for a drink. Especially since she always laughed at his sarcasm and jokes, on the rare occasions he spoke to her.

It wasn't that he avoided her, or she him. But being Anderson's XO had kept her busy, and the captain had preferred to watch over the helm himself... Jeff was under no illusion it was because he'd actually stolen the Normandy before, but he didn't think anyone else knew that thankfully.

Not that it mattered, with the captain taken out by dirty politics. Not that it was the commander's fault. If her frown was anything to go by, the news had probably hit her pretty hard, especially since it was no secret that her and the captain were good friends. So he gave her some genuine reassurance, making it clear he had her back... as much good as having a walking cripple's support was.

But then he had to go an ruin that by jumping down her throat. Looking back, it was obvious the commander's request to 'check in' was completely innocent, but past experience had Jeff automatically on the defensive. He was short and snarky when explaining his Vrolik Syndrome, only slowly realising the commander actually looked genuinely surprised... like his condition was some sort of revelation. Which apparently, it was. However, he was still on the defensive, just waiting for the old bullshit he'd heard a thousand times. But instead of needing to 'check' he could pilot the ship... like he wasn't the best damned pilot in the whole Alliance... the commander simply asked if there was anything she could do to make his life a little easier.

In truth, that blind-sided him a little, and Jeff was almost glad when she asked about his stupid nickname. Almost.

Because hell, he hated the stupid moniker, but he'd been saddled with it since flight school and he'd long given up trying to insist people use his name. Even Captain Anderson called him Joker for crying out loud. But once again, the commander asked if he preferred Jeff or Joker, and he was too surprised to actually tell her, instead he just shrugged a non-committal response.

He wasn't used to not having to fight to get people to see him as an actual person, and not some poster boy for the independent disabled. Or someone that needed to be treated with kid gloves as if they were going to break at any minute, which admittedly, was pretty likely all things considered.

It was... weird. In a nice way. He could get used to it, he could get used to her. The commander was alright.

“I'll see you later, oh great bearded one,” she stated, tapping the brim of his hat.

Jeff struggled to hide his smirk... alright, as commanding officers went, Shepard was pretty cool.

 


	11. Steven Hackett

Steven drummed his fingers against his desk, humming thoughtfully. It seemed that Commander Shepard was everything David Anderson had said. Of course, he'd heard about his old friend's protege numerous times, but had never had the opportunity to meet her. As it stood, he still hadn't. But at least Steven had now spoken to her, on several occasions.

Commander Shepard... the first human Spectre. David must be proud. He certainly would be, if he'd managed to mentor someone to not only excel, but exceed his own notable merit.

What was more, was that the commander seemed humble about it all. Despite her Spectre status now superseding her Alliance duties, she was still ready and willing to help. Steve had a feeling that some of the missions he'd given her had grated. There was no actual insubordination, just a slight waver in her usually even voice, that seemed as if she was barely holding a sigh in check.

He had to commend her on that. She was far more professional than either he or David had been at her age. She really was a credit to him, and to the Alliance in general. From what he'd witnessed so far, Shepard really was the best humanity had to offer in a soldier. Perhaps just as a person in general, considering the reports and feedback he'd read of hers over the years.

Absent-mindedly, he twiddled his stylus between his forefinger and thumb. Depending on how well Shepard did with her council given assignment; something she'd been kind enough to forward details about, Steve thought a promotion should be on the cards. After all, she had command of the Normandy now, so Captain certainly wasn't beyond the realm of possibility for her.

… he just needed to complete the mind numbing paperwork that currently sat in front of him, before he could take it to committee.

 


	12. Jacob Taylor

A shot whizzed passed his head and into the mech on the opposite balcony. He glanced over his shoulder as he ducked back behind cover, and his jaw nearly hit the floor. Commander Shepard... he'd last seen her when she was little more than lumps of meet and tubes. The fact she was up must mean the situation was worse than he feared, since he knew Miranda didn't expect her recovery to be done for another few months. But despite that, Jacob couldn't get over how _good_ she looked when she slid into cover beside him. And as always, when he confronted with a pretty face, his mouth ran off before his brain could think.

“What are you doing here? I thought you were still a work in progress?”

As soon as the words were out of his mouth, Jacob wanted to smack himself upside-the-head. What the hell was he thinking. But thankfully the commander just raised an eyebrow at him, which was a blessing. He'd once been in the Alliance, he'd heard the stories of how she could turn grown men into scared children with just a look. She was a lethal mix of beauty, power, charisma and confidence. Jacob figured he was not a smear of the floor, especially when she drawled:

“I just woke up, you probably know more than I do...”

And once again, Jacob wanted to smack himself upside-the-head. To distract himself for feeling like an idiot, he popped back up from to take out another mech, before crouching back down beside her.

“Yeah, sorry. I forgot this is all new to you right now. I'm Jacob Taylor.”

Shepard's only reply was to smirk at him before she popped up and took out another two mechs with a well placed Warp. For some reason, he took that as a challenge and not wanting to be completely shown up, captured the last mech with a Pull. Shepard finished it off with an expert shot to the head.

“You owe me some answers, Mr Taylor. But I'm sure you can talk and walk at the same time.”

Without waiting for a reply, Shepard began walking towards the exit. Not even glancing over her shoulder, just expecting him to fall in line. Of course he followed, shaking his head... he'd thought Miranda was a badass. She had nothing on Shepard.

 


	13. Jack Harper/The Illusive Man

“Commander Shepard.”

Jack greeted her as soon as her hologram appeared. She cocked her hip, looking as unimpressed as he'd always imagined she would. In truth, he would have preferred to meet her in person, maybe even invite her to dinner... she was a remarkable woman, her talents and accomplishments only exceeded by her striking looks.

But Jack held no illusions. Even if he'd brought her back for personal reasons that hid behind his goal of bringing back humanity's finest, the great Commander Shepard would not spare time for him. If they ever met face to face, Jack fully expected to have an Omni-blade to his throat or a bullet between his eyes eyes before he could blink.

“The Illusive Man, I presume,” she drawled. “I thought we'd be meeting face to face.”

“A necessary precaution...”

Before he could even finish his sentence, the corner of her mouth quirked up, and Jack felt somewhat pleased with himself. Women like Shepard were hard to impress, the fact he'd earned that hint of a smirk, made him more glad than ever that he'd refused Miranda's request to install a control or kill switch in the commander. It meant that tiny bit on non-hostility was from Shepard herself, and he'd earned it... considering everything he'd done and been through, that probably shouldn't have felt like such an accomplishment.

Then again, Jack was still slightly surprised that Shepard hadn't killed Jacob and Miranda the moment she discovered they were Cerberus. Considering the lengths he knew she'd gone to in order to stop some of his projects, he was fairly impressed she hadn't yet destroyed the two facilities she'd encountered yet. Which was why he'd tracked down and upgraded a gift for her, both a peace offering and something meant to placate her a little...

Jack just hoped the commander and her pilot were as close as people said they were.

 


	14. Zaeed Massani

“Zaeed Massani?”

Goddamn! That voice was a fucking purr, and turning to face the own only gave him further pause. He'd already thought the deal _and_ pay bargain he'd been offered for this next crazy job was good, but he didn't realise he'd be following a smoking hot redhead too. And fuck, she was hot! Zaeed didn't think he'd seen anyone, not even Jesse, look that good in armour... distinctive black with red detailing, understated but screamed 'I know what I'm doing'.

“Yeah, that's me. You must be Commander Shepard, I heard we have a galaxy to save.”

His one seeing eye raked over her, not bothering to hide how he was checking her out. She huffed a laugh, not at all bothered, if the way she cocked her hip and crossed her arms was any indication. She didn't even flinch when his gaze locked on to the glowing scars on her stunning face, just lifted an eyebrow as if daring him to comment, not even glancing at the vicious scar that covered the right side of his face. Zaeed gave a nod of respect, he had a feeling they were going to get along just fine.

“Seems you've got business to attend.”

As she spoke, her green eyes flicked to the pathetic excuse of a batarian that was sprawled on the floor. Zaeed shrugged, about to make some off hand comment, when the bastard tried to make a run for it. He drew his side arm instinctively, pausing for a split seconded when Shepard trapped the asshole with her biotics by a mere flick of her wrists. Zaeed's good eye met her unwavering gaze as he fired a killing shot into the batarian's back. He holstered his gun before finally offering his hand to the commander, she smirked as she shook it... yeah, Zaeed was sure they were going to get along just fine.

“Time to be big goddamn heroes.”

Shepard huffed another laugh. “Just don't expect any thanks for it.”

 


	15. Mordin Solus

The human female was... interesting. Unexpected. Outside known variables. Patient too, level headed. Not a trait usually assigned to her race. Accepted and understood the need to cure plague on Omega. Most unexpected. Offered to help, happy to help even. Earned his respect for her actions. He was happy to join her cause. Could see need for stopping collectors. Not short sighted like others of his species. Collectors first target humans, easily assumed they'd more on to others. Salaraian, asari, turian, krogan, drell, vorcha. Would be... problematic.

Working with Shepard was a pleasure. Was happy to help. Was happy to talk to her too. Most unexpected. Few understood his jokes. Too narrow minded. Not Shepard. She smirked. Even got her to laugh about scale itch. Good to see she had sense of humour. Would be needed to deal with stress of her role. Strong woman. Capable. Possibly able to defeat collectors. With his help, of course. Not bragging, just stating facts. Satisfying that Shepard knew it too.

Had never bothered with breeding before. Unproductive hormones, wasted time. Too much alcohol and mood music. But if there had been a female like Shepard. Interested a possibility. Not that it mattered. Too late for what ifs. Cultures to grow, results to catalogue. Still, nice to have Shepard close by. Surprisingly good lab partner.

 


	16. Armando Bailey

Wasn't everyday a dead Spectre walked into his precinct, and it was even rarer to come across a woman like her in general. Of course he recognised her immediately; there wasn't a human alive who didn't know who Commander Shepard was... not to mention his daughter had been a major fan before she was listed as KIA. He idly wondered if he could ask for an autograph without getting ass kicked.

They again, he was kind of surprised she hadn't threaten anyone yet, considering the hassle she'd just gone through to get out of the docks. Armando hadn't met many Spectres, but the ones he had encountered were short of patience. But there Shepard was, casually stood with her hands in the back pockets of her jeans in front of his desk. The rest of her was clad in a black tank top with a leather jacket thrown over the top. She looked real good, even with the visible scars on her face... she certainly hadn't had those the last time her image was splashed all over the media. So whatever she'd been up to in the last two years obviously hadn't been easy.

Perhaps he could make her life a little easier, maybe even make her smile. Not everyone appreciated his dry, New Yorker humour, but she might. 

“I see the problem already, Commander Shepard. The system says your dead.”

Shepard smirked at him. “Yeah, been getting that a lot lately.”

His own lips twitched in a hint of reply, as he listed all the things she'd have to do to get reinstated... normally. Whilst he spoke, Armando worked away, trying not to laugh when the Spectre pinched the bridge of her nose, obviously done with whatever hoops she'd been jumping through. It felt good to help his daughter's hero... hell,  _ his _ hero if he was being honest. Hero of the whole goddamn Citadel in fact. But he still had to hold in a laugh when she just stared at him, when he pressed the final key and confirmed she'd been reinstated; hassle free.

What Armando hadn't banked on was being left speechless by the woman. But then again, how often do men like him get women like her leaning over their desk to kiss them on the damn cheek? He hadn't seen it happen anywhere outside of old gumshoe movies, and he'd been a cop for a long time. 

“Shit! I owe you one,” she laughed.

“You don't owe me anything, commander,” he replied, honestly.

He felt a little slack jawed when she shook her head, grinning as she told him she at least owed him a beer. A drink with a Spectre... a drink with a woman like her, it didn't seem real. Armando sat back in his chair watching her leave, which was certainly a sight to see, still wondering how the hell he'd just scored a drink with  _ the _ Commander Shepard. Perhaps he did have a chance at getting his daughter that autograph after all.

 


	17. Grunt

Grunt inhaled and a grin spread across his mouth. He liked this human female. Even when he had her pinned up against the wall, his forearm across her throat, she showed no fear... felt no fear. He certainly couldn't smell any. Which meant she was strong. Even just out of the tank, Grunt knew this female was not foolish. He could see it in the steadiness in her green eyes.

But there was something else too, respect he thought. At first he presumed it was awe at him being the perfect krogan, but when he realised she had a gun to his gut, aimed at just the right angle to do the most damage without outright killing him, Grunt nodded in respect. She knew krogans. He might not feel or care for his race; the tank having failed to imprint that on him, but this female, this... Shepard, did. He wasn't sure how he knew that, but he did.

The tank's teachings had warned that others foolishly looked down on krogans. This Shepard did not. She looked at him as an equal. Grunt wasn't sure she deserved to see her as equal to him, but she knew how to speak to a krogan. She knew how to motivate.

She recognised a compliment when she heard one, she grinned... teeth bared... when he said he'd be honoured to put his own clad against hers. He was impressed with this female, he had a feeling it would be interesting to fight for her.

 


	18. Thane Krios

Thane decided that meeting her, was almost as striking as seeing her for the first time. Commander Shepard. He idly wondered if he should mention to her how many times he'd refused a contract to take her life over the years... not to curry favour, but to warn her... this woman, this hero, with forest coloured eyes.

Her fighting style vastly differed from his own. He was not lying when he told her that if guards notice him, he was doing something wrong. His life was meant for the shadows, Shepard shone brighter than any star. Her style may differ from his, but Thane could see how well she had honed her skills, how much power was packed into the lithe body encased in midnight armour.

In the brief pauses he had taken during his ascent of the tower, Thane had allowed himself to watch, to observe. He'd be struck by her companionship with the turian and quarian she fought alongside, struck by the kindness and patience she showed the salarian workers she helped, struck by her fire and passion as she literally Charged her enemies. But none of that had prepared him for speaking to her face to face.

Alien or not, Shepard was a beautiful woman; with her expressive forest coloured eyes, hair the colour of dancing flames, and full ruby lips that his gaze had a difficult time drawing away from. But her looks were not what captivated him. Her actions, her mannerisms, her patience, her calmness as they spoke... all told a story of a beautiful soul. Regardless of the career she had chosen, and the paths it had undoubtedly lead her down. It was clear that Shepard had a pure heart.

In just a few honest words, she woke him from his battle sleep, a feat only his beloved lost Irikah had done before. The realisation almost had his breath catch in his throat, but he hid his reaction, hiding behind polite questions and a stoic facade. Though internally Thane's heart was racing as he thought of the implications, the fact that the human in front of him had altered his purpose just as his Siha with sunset coloured eyes had done. But with a controlled breath, he pushed the surprise and racing thoughts away. Shepard had come with a proposal, a request for help.

Thane held out his hand in the manner he knew the majority of human's preferred, it was a safe bet, yet he hadn't factored in how _he_ would react to the gesture. He watched almost eagerly as Shepard removed her gauntlet to shake his hand, warm porcelain skin against cool emerald scales. His gaze locked on hers as he promised to work for no charge, he watched in shock as her calm, professional mask cracked. Watched in awe as her forest coloured eyes softened, and her ruby lips curled into a warm smile. Her whispered words of gratitude where for his hearing only, and Thane knew then he was doomed. He would be Shepard's weapon, without reservation.


	19. Feron

“Goddess of oceans, it's you.”

Feron had been looking at Liara when he started to speak, but his gaze had quickly settled on the human woman being helped out of her armour by a quarian female. There were obvious scorch marks on the black chest piece, shattered glass on the floor and a strange white ash floating in the air. He hadn't a clue what had happened, but at that moment, his mind had simply ground to a halt as he watched _the_ Commander Shepard turn to looked at him; wearing nothing but the second skin of her undersuit.

It wasn't that the thermal suit was actually revealing, the material starting at the hollow of her throat and stopping at her wrists and ankles. But it really was a second skin, showcasing all her generous curves. Feron was effectively struck dumb as he watched the commander run a hand through her fiery hair, ruffling it a sexy way... and all of a sudden he couldn't help wondering what she'd look like laying below him. But he shook his head, he didn't deserve to think of her in such a way.

Still Feron couldn't help watching as she practically sashayed towards him, his stolen gun slipping out of his lax fingers to clatter to the floor. Of course, this wasn't the first time he'd seen her, she'd spoken to him whilst he was still strapped to that damn chair. And arguably before that, though he'd never been brave enough to see what remained of her lifeless body, as he tried to keep her cryopod out of the hands of the collectors.

But now he couldn't help stare, noticing her vivid green eyes were full of concern, and her red lips were pulled into a kind smile as she approached. He swayed on his feet, from the lingering injuries in his legs or the overdose of Medi-gel he'd managed to pilfer, Feron wasn't sure. But he still sucked in a surprised breath when Shepard's arms gently wrapped around him, making him all too aware he was clad in chest his tattered trousers, his thin and scarred torso all too exposed. Yet she didn't pull away once her warm palms touched his ruined back. However, he could hear the emotion in her voice when she whispered:

“Thank you.”

“I'm sure that's my line,” he tried to joke.

He knew the strain in his voice made his teasing fall flat, but he didn't care as long as she continued to hold him in her wonderfully gentle embrace. Shepard's was the first kind touch he'd felt in the two years he'd been at the Broker's mercy... perhaps even more. It was certainly the first time he could remember some one holding him without an agenda, which was saying something, considering his eidetic memory. He never wanted it to end, so his breathing hitched when she pulled away to look at him, though thankfully didn't let go.

“You rescued me from the Broker when I couldn't save myself, I'm just returning the favour.”

Her smile was so damn warm, and kind and understanding that it nearly brought Feron to his knees. He'd never truly believed that Siha's existed, that they walked among mortals, until he looked into Shepard's eyes... if anyone was a warrior angel, it was the beautiful fiery human in front of him.

 


	20. Kal'Reegar

Hearing someone's voice on the radio was a lot different than watching them vault over debris, expertly take out a handful of geth with some perfectly timed biotics, and skid to a halt beside him in his meagre cover. Of course he'd seen the human before, Tali'Zorah had shown him a holo of her old captain before they touched Haestrum, after he asked her why she was muttering: “What would Shepard do?”, barely under her breath. So Kal wasn't surprised by how striking the woman was, with her piercing green eyes and amazing red hair, even through the faceplate of her helmet.

What did surprise him is that before he could even make some form of introduction, Shepard was tapping at her Omni-tool, syncing it with his. He did his best not to embarrass himself by groaning in relief when he felt her Medi-gel hit his system, but he couldn't help shaking his head. He'd known from the way Tali'Zorah had spoke that she'd been close to her old captain, but Kal had never imagined his fellow quarian would be close enough to someone of another race to teach them that trick.

“Squad Leader Kal'Reegar, Migrant Fleet Marines. Got no idea why you're here, but this ain't the time to be picky.”

“Commander Shepard vas Normandy, ship's captain. I heard my sister was in trouble, came to lend a hand.”

Even as the geth continued to bombarded their cover, Kal couldn't help smile at the human... not that she could actually see it behind his mask. But if she knew as much about quarians as her introduction suggested, he suspected Shepard might have known. It was... unusual to meet someone of another race that even tolerated quarians, never mind treated them with respect, and Kal felt a pang of disappointment that he'd never get a chance to get to know the woman. But the mission was all that was important, Tali'Zorah needed to survive. Shepard and her small squad comprising of a turian and a dark skinned, human male obviously had experience dealing with geth, and Kal himself still had some rockets left so he wasn't completely useless.

But then she was pinning him up against a wall, her forearm braced across his chest, genuinely livid at his suggestion to distract the colossus. Kal understood then why Shepard commanded so much respect and love from Tali'Zorah, but ancestors! Was he ever glad she was an ally. The way she almost growled that she wouldn't let him throw his life away sent a shiver down his spine, and her glare would probably terrify a krogan. He'd never doubted that there was a skilled and honed soldier and leader beneath her stunning looks. But knowing and seeing were completely different.

“I'll buy you a drink if after we get out of here then,” Kal said instead of arguing.

She gave him a blatant up and down, before smirking “I'll hold you to that, Reegar.”

Ancestors! Kal knew that even if she did manage to get him off that planet alive, Commander Shepard would probably be the death of him. But as he watched her Charge up the ramp to their right, he couldn't help thinking it'd be one heck of a way to go.

 


	21. Captain Kar'Danna

“Captain Shepard, Tali'Zorah told me a lot about you. I wish we could be meeting under more pleasant circumstances.”

Kar's words were polite yet professional when he met the famous commander, as she stepped foot on his ship, but he saw her friendly smile through the tinted glass of her helmet. He couldn't help return it, though doubted she'd realise considering his envirosuit.

“It's a pleasure, Captain. Though I'd also prefer not to be here for such a ridiculous reason.”

He released the breath he hadn't realised he'd been holding. When the admiral's decision to rename Tali'Zora a vas Normandy, he'd been truly worried for the girl... despite the stories he'd been told, Kar had a difficult time believing someone of another race could ever care for a quarian the way Tali insisted Shepard did. But the human's words leant some credence to

“The trial dictates that I remain officially neutral, but I am here if either you need to talk,” he said before turning to Tali. “They are charging you with bringing active geth into the fleet as part of a secret project.”

When the young quarian gasped, hurriedly insisting her innocence... which Kar believed whole heartedly... and looked to the human with pleading eyes, Kar wasn't sure what to expect. He didn't think he'd watch as the commander pulled Tali into a tight hug.

“Thank you, Shepard,” Tali sighed.

The commander just shrugged as she let her go. “Sisters, remember?”

Kar tilted his head, surprised but also relieved by the human's words. It was obvious the bond Tali had insisted was there, was not the wishful thinking he had feared. The commander genuinely cared, which was only further showcased when she physically stepped in front of Tali, when Kar started to explain he was supposed to arrest his fellow quarian. Her right hand had immediately gone for her side arm, whilst her left glowed with biotic energy. Making it abundantly clear that Shepard had no intentions of leaving Tali behind. Oddly, that reassured Kar even more than he already had been, but he didn't relax until he was sure Shepard understood he thought the trial was as much a farce as she did.

Shepard was a formidable woman, and obviously fiercely loyal. Something Kar not only respected but admired. However, he couldn't help feel slightly relieved when her piercing green eyes were no longer focused on him. Though he was once again surprised when she grinned at the new comer who'd called her name. Kar had seen the reports from Haestrum, so knew the human had helped, but he hadn't expected her to not only be friendly with Tali, but with Kal'Reegar as well. She seemed genuinely happy and relieved that the marine had made a full recovery, and the two clasped wrist in a way that seemed universally common to soldiers.

“With you here, Shepard, the admirals aren't going to know what hit them,” Kal complimented.

Kar nodded his head to the assessment, he couldn't agree more. The commander was a force to be reckoned with, that much was obvious. He couldn't wait to see the admirals get what was coming to them, confident that Shepard would be there for Tali when he wasn't allowed to.

 


	22. Quarian Admirals

Han decided he liked the human almost immediately. Not only had he read the extranet message the commander had sent Rael, stating she saw Tali as a sister not just a member of her crew, but he got the satisfaction of seeing her shout down Koris, when the buffoon tried to deny her the right to represent Tali.

Commander Shepard was obviously as loyal to Tali and she was to Shepard, something that relieved him greatly. He knew Tali and was a good friend of her father, there was no way the girl would jeopardise the fleet in anyway... and Koris thought he was hobbling Tali, by making her need her human captain to speak for her. More fool him.

The woman was proud and strong, a proper soldier. A proper leader, if the way she managed to rally the crowd behind her and Tali in just a few words was anything to go by. It didn't hurt that even in her armour, she had a stunning figure. And her vivid green eyes were particularly captivating.

She also seemed to hold the quarian people in high regard, something unusual for any alien. But he'd seen her easy rapport with Kal'Reegar, as the pair had walked into the garden quadrant. He'd watched as Shepard immediately pulled a stunned Tali into a hug, when they'd revealed the shocking news of Rael's suspected death. He'd breathed a sigh of relief when she'd _told_ them she and Tali were going to recapture the Alarei.

Han was very impressed with Commander Shepard, and couldn't help wonder if she'd be amenable to a drink once she returned.

* * *

Koris was not impressed with the so-called human hero, barging in and sticking her nose into sensitive military matters. Then scolding him like a school boy, when he tried to object her involvement... unfortunately, she did have a point. He had pushed for Tali'Zorah to be named vas Normandy, so Commander Shepard did have a right to represent her crew.

The fact that she _knew_ she had the right irked him a little, though he wasn't sure why. It didn't help that Han seemed to love the human, practically kissing her boots when she dared to accuse the board of denying Tali'Zorah quarian representation. Or the fact she had the gathered crowd cheering for her in just a few words... no, he was not impressed with Commander Shepard one bit.

 


	23. James Vega

Slightly daze, James blinked up at the woman straddled across his chest. Her pale skin was flushed with exertion, her cropped red hair mussed and dishevelled, and her green eyes were shining with a myriad of emotions. Mischief and satisfaction mainly.

Dios! She was stunning.

Strong, courageous, honourable, determined. Witty, charismatic, a little sarcastic, and sexy as hell. Commander Shepard was a goddess. A goddess of war and destruction mainly, but her skills as a warrior were tempered with a kindness James had never really expected from someone of her reputation. She also had the patience of a saint, and a mean right hook.

Guarding her for the past six months had certainly been interesting, especially when he'd barely been able to string a sentence together in front of her, without making himself look like an idiot. She was his hero... his idol... for crying out loud. He'd also had a crush on her for the longest time, and Anderson expected him to _guard_ her! Knowing he was doomed, James had just tried to remain professional, which had meant not talking too much and it'd killed him. Because she was Commander Shepard, the person he'd always looked up to and had wanted to meet.

But then the reapers hit, and everything changed, and James found himself living his dream of working with Commander Shepard. However, he still hadn't mustered the cojones to really talk to her... until she'd come to find him.

“Thanks for the dance... Lola,” he grinned.

In truth, James was rather impressed his voice didn't come out in a pant. He knew Shepard was tough, and he also knew she wouldn't take it easy on him... she was Commander Shepard for crying out loud. But he hadn't really appreciated how demanding going toe to toe with her would be. He would be aching for days, especially if he didn't find some medi-gel for his throbbing jaw.

“Lola, huh?” she smirked.

With the grace of a cat Shepard stood, stretching her hands high above her head to the point her plain black tank top rose up revealing her toned mid-drift. James couldn't help his wandering eyes. The commander had an amazing figure. Sexy curves in all the right places, but with muscles that many men would envy. Her six pack alone was like sculpted art, and being a gym nut himself, James admired her all the more for the dedication it surely took.

“You kinda look like a Lola,” he explained, his voice softening.

James accepted the hand Shepard offered him, and tried not to chuckle at the small huff that escaped her as she helped haul him to his feet. Without thinking, he reached forward and gently pulled the arm of her over-sized hoodie back up her shoulder. The action earned him a raised eyebrow from Shepard, but she didn't protest the familiarity of the gesture.

Anyone else, and James wouldn't have thought twice about it, but this wasn't just anyone. It was Commander Shepard, but then as he looked at her, she suddenly wasn't a famed war hero that he had to defend from paparazzi, bigots and the perceived threat of a batarian revenge attack.

She was however, the unexpectedly funny woman, who was a wicked flirt with a cheeky smile. She certainly threw him a curve ball every time she smirked up at him. James had always admired Shepard. Even before she had become the first human spectre, she had been a role model to him, the type of person and soldier he aspired to. But after going toe to toe with her, Shepard somehow seemed more human.

“You're cute Vega, so I'll let you get away with it... for now,” she chuckled.

James blinked in surprise as Shepard lightly patted his cheek as she spoke. She was smiling at him in a way that was both cheeky and affectionate. It was adorable, and idly James wondered if he would get away with calling her that, or if she would out and out floor him again. The way his shoulders were already protesting, he didn't want to take the chance.

“That's it. Now you made me blush,” he winked.

James had really fought to be professional around Shepard, giving her the proper respect that a commanding officer deserved and expected. But the more time he spent with her, the harder it was to remain detached. He _liked_ Shepard, and he was sick of trying to keep her as some famed war hero on a pedestal, too important to befriend. So feeling a little devil may care, he slung an arm loosely around her shoulders which earned him a light elbow in the ribs, but she didn't move away.

“If you're going to use me as an arm rest, the least you can do is rustle me up some famous family Vega Huevos Rancheros,” she laughed.

James grinned. “Well Lola, I'm not sure reconstituted eggs will live up to what my abuela can make, but I'll do my best.”

 


	24. Quentius

Quentius wasn't sure what to make of the human commander. She was not like he had imagined, and he found himself believing her when she insisted she didn't sacrifice the Destiny Ascention for human interests, but to ensure there was enough of the human fleet to take out Sovereign... which now certainly seemed like a reaper, which she'd be insisting all along. And since the reapers were real, and he'd seen the medical report Anderson had shared with them, when the commander had unbelievably risen from the dead, Quentius reasoned the human was most likely telling the truth about her motives during the attack on the Citadel.

He agreed with her assessment that the races needed to work together in order to stop the reapers. And he was touched when she demanded the council help all the races in the galaxy, when she could have so easily been concerned for her home planet alone.

And later, when he tried to catch the commander before she left her councillor's office and succeeded, Quentius was pleasantly surprised at how genial she remained, despite her homeworld burning, and the fact he couldn't give her what she wanted... what she needed... to save it. He couldn't help wondering why the Spirits they hadn't asked her to be humanity's councillor; Anderson was a good man and a reasonable councillor, but Quentius couldn't stand that spirits-damned Udina. The commander would have been a much better fit in his opinion, but what is done is done. Which was a shame, since the commander smiled at him, when he informed her they were honouring Anderson's decision to reinstate her Spectre status.

It was an unexpected outcome, and Quentius realised he'd rather like to see the commander smile again. It was rather fetching.

 


	25. Corinthus

Corinthus was impressed with Commander Shepard. Of course, he'd seen her on the news a few years ago, but he'd not really been interested until he'd heard the stories Advisor Vakarian told about the human. Still, he'd thought a most of the tales were pure embellishment, until the human turned up on Menae in the middle of a war zone, with barely a scratch on her armour and a dozen of his wounded men in tow.

Now _that_ was impressive.

So was the way she threw herself into helping him and his men, even if her fighting style was quite... unique; Corinthus didn't think he'd ever seen a Cabal with quite the same flare and talent for destruction as the human commander had.

But what impressed him the most, was the obvious affection and high regard the human had for Advisor Vakarian. He could smell her happiness at discovering the reaper expert was alive, he could smell her relief... he could also hear the advisor's sub-harmonics going crazy with similar feelings, and did his best not to comment in any way. It was worth it to watch the pair work together, so in sync you'd almost think they were the same being.

Considering there was still so much bad blood between the humans and turians after the Relay 314 incident, it was damn impressive.

 


	26. Victus

In all honesty, Adrian decided he was a little terrified of Commander Shepard. Because Spirits, the human was possessed on the battlefield... it was the only way Adrian could reconcile watching the commander biotically Charge a brute for Spirits' sake! A brute! Before she pulled some fancy move the caused her shields to detonate... her actual shields, after charging a brute, leaving her open and vulnerable. Or at least Adrian had thought so, until he watched the commander whip a shotgun off her back, and fire point blank into the face of a marauder that was trying to close in on her. She'd looked so calm and confident about it too, even smirking at Vakarian, when the adviser trying to ask her to be more careful.

Though despite having a healthy dose of fear towards the human, Adrian also respected her; without even saying a word to her. He could respect her loyalty and care she had for her squad, by just watching her actions... running out of cover to pick off husks trying to swarm her fellow human, than releasing another powerful Charge, when a second brute appeared and took a swipe at Vakarian. It was admirable how protective the commander was of her squad, if a little unexpected.

It was obvious even from a far that she was a good woman, though speaking to her was something else. Vakarian's stories hadn't prepared Adrian for how calm and understanding Commander Shepard was, how humbling and awe inspiring talking with her could be. And he believed her instantly when she said she understood how it felt to leave the fight... both their homeworlds burned, yet the commander still found it within herself to offer him words of comfort.

She was a remarkable woman, and Adrian could fully understand why Vakarian thought of her so highly.

 


End file.
